1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inkjet recording apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to inkjet recording apparatuses, one has been already developed which is provided with a fixing heater for heating recording paper after recording to speed up drying of ink. In addition, one has been already developed in which a fixing heater is driven at high temperatures because large amounts of ink must be dried when printing is done at high density, while being driven at low temperatures so as to economize power consumption when printing is done at low density (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 113249/1989).
The above described conventional inkjet recording apparatus controls the heating temperature of the fixing heater for each line. Accordingly, it has the disadvantages in that an unfixed portion of ink occurs and the driving efficiency of the fixing heater is not high. when the printing density in the line direction varies.